<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The New Roommate by temarihime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976999">The New Roommate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/temarihime/pseuds/temarihime'>temarihime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, eventual love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:19:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/temarihime/pseuds/temarihime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shikamaru and Temari played house and ended up with a new roommate, will their roommate be comfortable with sharing spoons?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nara Shikaku/Nara Yoshino, Nara Shikamaru &amp; Temari, Nara Shikamaru/Temari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The New Roommate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for shikatema week 2020 Day 4: Spoon - feeding; Roommates</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The heat of day dwindled to a comforting warmth enveloping them in what feels like an embrace from nature itself. Teal eyes scanned her surroundings, drinking the sight of trees, landscape, and a lounging herd of deer huddled together for an afternoon nap. Soft breeze making the trees dance, carrying the song of the birds and villagers enjoying their Sunday afternoon.</p>
<p>She can smell the tea boiling on the gas stove and homemade delicacies composed by careful hands that caused her stomach to make an approving sound. She followed the flow of her favorite subject that day, his long fingers fiddling with a shogi piece as his doe eyes centered on the board in front of him. Temari had known him for a long time that she can envision his thoughts clearly. Shikamaru’s mind is running out a strategy – a skill that is second nature to him as breathing.</p>
<p>He smirked and put down his final piece. It's over.</p>
<p>"Old man, I don't know how you do it". Temari smiled, as the realization hit her that no matter how good Shikamaru was his father was better.</p>
<p>There she was relaxed in the veranda with his father as they enjoy a friendly match of shogi. How long has it been since she felt this normal?</p>
<p>She heard his old man asked him if he desired a rematch and the latter approved. Temari also savored studying the game, recording every strategy Shikaku showed her, irking his son that she gets to know his trade secrets.</p>
<p>"That's enough shogi for the day, boys. You're boring Temari out. Come inside" Shikaku half-heartedly stood up prompting them to follow suit. No one was above Yoshino Nara's words.</p>
<p>The house was surrounded by tatami flooring, the walls were constituted of shoji and fusuma panels that made Temari long for a home she never had. It was distinct from her house back in Suna, the most obvious one of all was the sense of wholeness she felt when she first entered.</p>
<p>Yoshino escorted her to a low table set with tea and too many delicacies she ever had in one sitting. Shikamaru sat next to her as his parents sat opposite them. The flow of conversation and laughter made everything surreal; is this is what a family does on a Sunday afternoon?</p>
<p>His father, the jounin commander, the brains of the war couldn't stop taunting his wife. These intimate moments that Shikamaru's family shared with her ignited a feeling of hope that someday she gets to have it; a husband, a child, a family.</p>
<p>No sooner the sun made way for the moon, creating a climactic glow for Konoha as the mountains looked more diminutive and the trees seemed stronger and bolder. As the dark totally envelops them, she too was feeling dim as the clock ticked, reminding her that she has to go back to her apartment.</p>
<p>"Temari? I already prepared the guest room and ran you a bath. There are some clothes on the bed and a towel. Let's prepare for dinner first." Temari looked at Yoshino dumbfounded; her head hangs to the side to show confusion.</p>
<p>"I don't expect you to not stay now that we have you here? I haven't seen you in months and now that the war is over, well - it's time for family. Don't you think?" Shikamaru and Shikaku seem to assume that she's staying too since both men continued their shogi game.</p>
<p>"Help me inside, you look like a doe caught in headlights when you hang your head like that" Temari can't help but giggle, looks like Shikamaru's rubbing off her.</p>
<p>To say that Yoshino was exceptional in the kitchen is an understatement. The woman runs it like how she rules the clan. Temari had no one to teach her these dishes, all she kenned were simple to cook meals that take less time to prepare. Yoshino demanded the boys to set the table while Temari tried to digest everything she's teaching her.</p>
<p>"Now Temari, I know that in Suna everything is spicy and hot, but you have to master how to balance your dishes. Your soup must compliment your main viand". Yoshino taught her different recipes from an old, loved recipe book. Everything looks so divine that she can't help but wonder how Shikamaru remains skinny.</p>
<p>"Okay. I can teach you more some other time. You will be here for a week, right? Perfect!" Yoshino started bringing out the dishes and Temari followed, catching sight of her in the reflection of the glass window, looking like she had belong with them all along. An apron embossed with the Nara clan symbol perfected the look.</p>
<p>Their dinner was a scrumptious affair, it was informal at best. They were arranged around the dining table, the chopsticks and cutleries creating an orchestra of sound, their waves of laughter and conversations were the song. Shikamaru and Shikaku carried on with their conversation as she and Yoshino listened.</p>
<p>Desert was served to end the night on a sweet note. Chocolate cake, the crybaby's pick. It was heavenly; Temari was given the last slice while Shikamaru looked at it with envy. She can't help but enjoy every last bit of it as he pouted and complained to his mother. It must be the sugar or it must be the mood but she carefully brought the spoon to his lips to give him the last bite.</p>
<p>He looked startled but accepted it; they both ended up staring at each other. Her eyes caught in his, the spoon still on his lips. He stared at her intently as if sending her a message. The temperature changed, rendering her pleasantly hot as his tongue darted out and cleaned the spoon.</p>
<p>His parents feigned to not notice the scene and the shift of wind inside the room. They didn't even discern both left them alone, sitting on the dining table.</p>
<p>Now there she was, lying in the guest bed, unsure of what happened. It was nearing midnight; the crickets were getting louder and louder, lulling everyone to sleep except her. The moon illuminated her through the small gap in the window. His shirt felt big on her but she kept it on. Perhaps her mother didn't notice that it was his shirt that she gave her.</p>
<p>His scent brought back the feeling of intimacy earlier. The feel of the cotton in her skin made her think of the fact that this shirt touched his skin too. What are they even?</p>
<p>Before the war, there was an unspoken agreement that they deal with their troublesome emotions later. She knew she loves him already, the testament that she never wanted to leave his home, his village confirmed that. Gaara and Kankuro know too, that's why they tasked her to go to Konoha all the time.</p>
<p>Gathering up her courage, she tip-toed into his room. Even before she knocks, he yanks his door open.</p>
<p>"I was about to go and see if you're awake" A topless breathy Shikamaru allowed her in. His room was neat; tall shelves filled with books occupied the adjacent walls. His bedside table contained a family photograph and one with his team and another with his classmates, surprisingly, a photo of them together taken on the day they headed the chunin exams.</p>
<p>What Temari found funny was the stuffed deer. She picked it up and turns to face him with a raised eyebrow. He hurriedly grabs it up. "He's old. I don't even know why he's here. Mom possibly put him in my bed" Shikamaru stored him on his shelf, carefully placing the stuffed deer before patting it in the head.</p>
<p>Temari knew Shikamaru can see her body; she purposely stood on the spot where the moon irradiated the room. The sheer moss-colored shirt left nothing for the imagination. It was now or never, it was time to settle what was brewing for years - the final test if he'll pull or push.</p>
<p>It felt like the chunin exams all over again, calculating eyes looking at her but this time it wasn't full of malice and boredom - it was the look of pure determination and something she never knew he could show; lust.</p>
<p>Like a predator and she's the prey, he took two long strides before grasping her face and slamming his lips into hers. This was an unexpected turn of events - she went there to talk, just talk and maybe hold hands but who was she kidding, she too came for battle. With her trembling hands, she cupped his face and fought back with her tongue.</p>
<p>Temari woke up sated and tired, remnants of last night activity surrounded her skin. The scent of sex and cigarettes filled her nostrils reminding her of what transpired between them.</p>
<p>Panic swelled as she looked at the clock and marked it was past breakfast and to make the matters worse, Yoshino rapped on Shikamaru's door.</p>
<p>“Lunch is nearly served! Oh and Temari, honey, I ran you a bath!" Temari shrieked into a pillow and woke up his lover.</p>
<p>They were roommates ever since.</p>
<p>It just so happened that they now have a new roommate that will arrive in 9 months.</p>
<p>Yoshino and Shikaku got their wish – his parents were astute strategist like that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>